Dreams Don't Last Forever
by Amitola
Summary: DMHG. Draco's world is turned into darkness on the eve of his 17th birthday. Hermione's dreams start to seem a reality as she races against time to save the boy who's crying for a saviour.
1. Monday Mornings

**Dreams' Don't Last Forever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot.-

* * *

**Chapter One: Monday Mornings**

Monday morning. Hermione's favourite day of the week. She was in her room, slipping on her robes and humming to herself. She did a graceful spin into the bathroom, collected her hair in a clasp and made the finishing touches by slipping a sweet scented frangipani into the mass of curly locks. Whisking out of her dorm with Crookshanks jumping along behind her Hermione leapt happily down the stairs and bounced into the common room.

"Morning all!" Hermione said twirling about and skipping over to Harry and Ron by the fireplace.

"Mornin' 'Mione…" Ron said yawning.

"Morning," Harry said smiling up at Hermione. "And why are you so happy today?"

"Well it's Monday, the sun is shining and the birds are singing. Who wouldn't be happy?"

"Well firstly, the sun _isn't_ shining. It's just Dean and Neville pointing a torch light in this direction. And the only bird I can hear singing is bloody pig squawking! And you _seriously_ need to get your priorities right 'Mione. Monday morning is the WORST day of the week." Ron grumbled. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Hermione said in a fit of giggles at Ron's cranky mood. Ron huffed and stood up.

"Are we going to breakfast or not?" Ron said grumpily.

"Yes Sir!" Harry said in a military manor as he saluted Ron. "Lead the way Captain!" Ron stormed off towards the door and Hermione and Harry followed in giggles.

"Wait for me!" Ginny yelled running down the dorm stairs trying to tie her shoe lace and brush her hair at the same time. Harry looked at his watch.

"A little late this morning Miss Weasley?" Harry said cheekily. Ginny poked her tongue out at him and followed the trio down to breakfast.

* * *

AN – Author in search of a BETA reader. Any takers? Just leave me a comment in a review and I'll email you. I'm picky about my BETA readers. Heh.Hope you liked the first chapter of my fic. 


	2. Revelations

**Dreams Don't Last Forever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot.-

* * *

**Chapter Two: Revelations

* * *

**

Harry opened the door to the hall for Hermione and Ginny, allowing them to pass through first. Hermione smiled as she passed him and entered the hall.

"Thank you Harry." Ginny said, following Hermione past Harry. Harry then let go of the door and followed Ginny and Hermione over to the Gryffindor table, resulting in the door slamming shut in Ron's face. Ron's face flamed red and he scrunched his hands up into fists.

"HAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYY!" Ron screamed bursting through the doors and running towards Harry. Upon hearing his name Harry turned around to be faced with a furious Ron running towards him. Before Harry could react Ron tackled straight into him, sending them both plummeting to the floor in a heap. Harry burst out in laughter at Ron's grumpy morning mood. Ron, realising what he had done; jumped up and helped Harry off the floor.

"Sorry mate…" Ron said flushing even redder. Harry just laughed.

"It's okay, feel better?" Harry asked, poking fun. Ron laughed slightly.

"Yer, just abit… I may have to hex you to be completely cured." Ron said rolling his eyes at Harry. Hermione and Ginny saw it all happen at a distance.

"Boys." Hermione and Ginny said in synchronization as they rolled their eyes. They giggled slightly and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Within a few minutes Harry and Ron had joined them. Breakfast was eaten in silence with a few words passed between them, such as;

"Pass the juice please."

"Is there any jam down that end of the table?"

It was turning out to be a usual breakfast until Neville came bouncing over and sat with them, his eyes wide.

"Have you heard!" He exclaimed.

"Heard what Neville?" Ginny asked, watching him over the rim of her glass of orange juice.

"Why, about Malfoy of course." Harry glanced anxiously at Hermione and Ron.

"What has he done now?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, I heard that he tripped over and hit his head sometime last night. They found him this morning, unconscious. At the moment he is in the hospital wing…" Ginny let go of the breath she was holding; knowing it wasn't as serious at they had expected. At that moment, Dean joined them.

"Don't be silly Neville," He said. "He didn't trip. He got bashed up and at the moment he's in the hospital wing having his wounds tended to." Hermione sighed; knowing that Draco was probably in the hospital wing for something trivial and the whole school were just passing around ridiculous rumours to dramatise the situation.

"Both of you are wrong…" Harry turned around. It was Lavender. "My father is a doctor at St Mungo's. He's here at the moment tending to Malfoy." Lavender took a seat next to Harry.

"So I gather _you_ have another version of the truth?" Hermione said sardonically, Harry gave Hermione a look as if to tell her to back off; Harry knew Hermione didn't like Lavender but Harry wanted to hear the truth. Lavender gave Hermione a contradicting look and a roll of the eyes before continuing.

"It isn't a _version_ of the truth, it _is_ the truth." Lavender flicked her long hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "Well, as you know it was Malfoy's 17th birthday yesterday. Which means…" She looked at her audience expecting them to know what she was talking about. Harry just looked at her quizzically. Lavender lowered her voice to a near inaudible volume. "17 is the age in which qualifies you to obtain," She paused and looked around, pausing as if to add suspense. "The Dark Mark." She said in a harsh whisper. Harry looked at Hermione; and Hermione looked back at him with wide eyes. Lavender noted this glance between them and rolled her eyes slightly wondering why no one else could see the chemistry forming between Harry and Hermione.

"As I was saying;" Lavender continued. "I don't know what happened, and I don't think Dumbledore does either; but Draco was found unconscious in the Forbidden Forest by one of the Centaurs. He was then taken to Dumbledore. Apparently he was badly beaten up; he wasn't in good shape at all." Lavender sat back from the table, signifying that she had finished. Harry looked at Ginny. She was looking down at the table. Harry then looked at Neville; he was twisting a napkin in his hands and Dean had already left. Harry looked at Hermione who seemed to be in deep thought. He then looked at Ron. Ron's ears burned red. Harry couldn't be sure, but Ron looked annoyed. Ginny had started to grind her nails on the wooden table; she had a habit to do it when she was nervous, bored or scared. Harry reached across the table and placed a hand on Ginny's.

"He's going to be okay…" Harry smiled at her and she seemed to release a sigh and resume her normal manner. It was after hearing what Harry said that Hermione looked up at Lavender.

"You said he was found unconscious. So that means he should be awake now?" Lavender blinked a couple of times and then looked at Hermione.  
"I'm erm… I'm not really sure."

"Hermione, of course he'd be awake. A few potions would wake him up and make him better. Our medicine is a lot more advanced then muggle medicine…" Ron commented for the first time since Lavender sat down.

"Hmm… I guess." Hermione sat pondering the thought. Ginny looked around the hall. Everyone seemed to be in deep discussion, obviously about Draco. She then looked at the Slytherin table. They all sat in a gloomy silence and dismally pecked at the breakfast before them.

"I - " Ginny stood from the table. "I'll be in the library…" She rushed out of the hall with 3 pairs of eyes watching her. Ron exchanged a confused glance with Harry and Hermione. He nodded slightly and went after his younger sister.

* * *

**AN –** Well this isn't just my first HP fic. But my firstfan fic! Incase you hadn't realised, I'm a fan of HG/DMpairing as well as HP/GW. So just a pre-warning incase you don't like either of those pairings. If you don't like the pairings, read ahead at your own risk. :-P  
So how's it going so far? I know, the plot hasn't really started up yet. I'm just kind of… setting the scene for you? Believe me, the HG/DM action is coming! I haven't killed Draco off already. Gee. I'm not that mean. :-P Please R&R! I'll be turely grateful for positive and negative reviews. I'm one for taking on constructive criticism and fixing my story accordingly. :-D 


	3. Urgent

**Dreams Don't Last Forever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Urgent**

Ron exchanged a confused glance with Harry and Hermione. He nodded slightly and went after his younger sister. Hermione turned to Lavender and raised an eyebrow at her. In return Lavender just scowled slightly.

"Now that you've finished I see no reason for you to still be here…" Hermione said in a matter-of-factly tone. Lavender huffed, stood and went back to her spot with Parvati. Harry looked at Hermione.

"I know you don't like her, but at least try to be civil."

"Fine. I will next time." Hermione said taking a bite out of her toast. A loud screech turned everyone's attention to the windows high above them. The owl post had arrived. Hedwig swooped down and landed on the table between Hermione and Harry. She held out her leg, which contained a letter and the newspaper. Harry took the mail from her, gave her a crust of his toast and watched as she flew away. Absentmindedly Harry handed Hermione the newspaper before opening the letter addressed 'Urgent'. Hermione browsed through the paper.

"Nothing very intere – Wait a minute…" Harry didn't look up from the letter in his hands. "Harry, look! A Dark Mark was posted last night over…" She scanned the article. "…Foxborough. That's only a few towns past Hogsmead!" Hermione looked up at Harry. He was staring at the letter in his hands. "Harry? What is it?" Harry blinked out of his trance and mechanically handed the letter over to Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I want this letter to stay as confidential as possible, accepting the fact that you'll probably share it with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. I should imagine by now you've heard the rumours going around the school about young Master Malfoy. Last night, Master Malfoy was brought to me, unconscious. He was badly hurt and the Dark Mark has been freshly burnt into his skin on his forearm._

_At the moment, I'm sure I have as many questions as you. I'd like you, Miss Granger and Master Weasley to come to my office after Charms. I shall be expecting you. Please don't be late._

_Sincerely, _

_A. Dumbledore_

Hermione looked up at Harry, wide eyed. Her lips moved but no words came out. Harry looked back at her, his eyes were emotionless.

"Harry… This confirms the rumours… Lavender was right." Hermione managed to choke out. Harry took a deep shuddering breath.

"Charms is first." Harry said in a monochromatic voice.

"We need to find Ron and tell him."

"I'm sure we'll find him in class." Harry said standing up. "Coming?" He enquired. Hermione nodded and followed Harry out of the hall and towards the 4th floor to the Charms classroom. When they reached the charms classroom, most of the class was already there deep in a whispered conversation with the person sitting next to them. Harry and Hermione found Ron sitting in their usual seats. In a hushed conversation and a quick rendition of the situation, Ron was up to date with the letter from Dumbledore. Charms class passed slowly by. No one payed complete attention; Harry, Hermione and Ron especially.

"Class dismissed." Professor Binns announced. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione.

"Ready?"

"As we'll ever be…" Ron replied. Together, the trio made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Lifting his fist to knock on the door to Dumbledore's office, Harry nearly leapt out of his skin when the door opened to reveal Lupin.

"Lupin!" The trio exclaimed.

"We've been expecting you." He said, smiling warmly and embracing each of them in a tight hug.

"We?" Hermione questioned looking around Lupins' slim figure to see into the room. Inside Dumbledore's office, 12 chairs were set in a semi circle around Dumbledore's desk.

* * *

**AN: **I could really do with some encouragement right now... Or some reviews showering me with praise. I could settle for that. Heck, or even better - a BETA reader. Could definately do with one of those. 


End file.
